1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the flooring to be used for vehicles, vessels, etc.
2. Prior Art
For the flooring of vehicles, it is desired that when a fire broke out in a vehicle, the surface temperature of flooring does not rise abruptly in a short time to enable those in the vehicle to get out safely. For example, ASTM (American Standard Test Method) E-119 prescribes that when heat of nearly 900.degree. C. was applied to a floor structure from below, the surface temperature of the flooring must not rise above 160.degree. C. after the lapse of 60 minutes at the longest.
In the case of rubber flooring, it has been tried to meet the above requirement of ASTM by reducing its heat conductivity by making its thickness larger. However, in the case of rubber, it is considerably difficult to reduce its heat conductivity to a large extent from usual 0.4-0.5 Kcal/m.h. deg to about 1/2 of the former because of characteristics of rubber itself. Moreover, reduction of heat conductivity to about 1/2 is not sufficient to check abrupt rise of the surface temperature of flooring in case of fire and therefore flooring must be made considerably thicker. This involves an increase in the weight of a vehicle.